


И спасибо за рыбу!

by Florka



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер в беде, как тут не помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И спасибо за рыбу!

Питер уже поверил, что из этой передряги ему не выбраться без парочки сломанных ребёр, как рядом с его ухом загрохотала автоматная очередь. Врезав очередному агенту гидры пяткой по подбородку и выбив как минимум пару зубов, Паркер отпрыгнул назад на руки и, перекувыркнувшись, встал на ноги, спиной врезавшись в удобно подставленные лопатки Уилсона.  
\- Кажется, ты говорил, что эта вечеринка для тебя слишком скучная, - заметил Питер, уклоняясь вниз от хука справа.  
\- Они подразумевают под «костюмами» сплошных армани и чёрно-белую гамму, никакого вкуса, - Уэйд как раз сменил автоматы на мечи и ловко срезал парочке агентов и без того ненужные им руки. - Ну же, скажи это.  
\- Что сказать? - прицельно заклеив рты очередным нападающим, Паркер отпрыгнул назад и в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть Уэйда.  
\- Что ты рад меня видеть, - невозмутимо послав меч за спину Питера, ответил Уилсон. Пролетев в сантиметре от головы Паркера, меч мягко пристроился в глазнице солдата Гидры.  
\- Уоу-уоу! - паучье чутьё чувствовало себя неловко: пролетающий меч был явной угрозой, но в то же время ей и не являлся.  
\- Скажи же это, - последнее Уэйд уже шепнул Паркеру на ухо, прыжком оказавшись рядом с ним и одним движением вытаскивая меч из головы бедного агента.  
\- Раапчхидеть.  
\- Что-то не слышу! - Уилсон отозвался уже из-за спины, справа от виска Питера опасно заблестело окровавленное лезвие меча.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, говорю, - отстреливаясь паутиной, Питер отступал назад и в конце концов снова напоролся на спину Уэйда.  
\- И всё-то ты ко мне со спины норовишь пристроиться, Па... учёк, - вовремя спохватившись, а может и просто из-за того, что Питер ткнул его локтем в почку, оговорился Уилсон. - Да не паникуй ты, они уже все в отключке.  
Уэйд был прав. Питер окинул взглядом помещение ресторана: частично целое, частично полное валяющимися агентами Гидры, частично окрашенное во все оттенки красного. В любом случае, в сознании в этом зале находились только они двое. Маска пропиталась кровью и слюнями, и Паркер осторожно поднял её до уровня носа, чтобы вдохнуть нормального воздуха.  
И обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить, да-да, не забываем о воспитании, Уэйда за помощь.  
И отшатнулся, тут же обнаружив в опасной близости от своего лица обезображенную нижнюю челюсть Уилсона.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь, Уэйд! - Питер тут же стремительно стянул маску обратно вниз, одновременно отплёвываясь (одной мысли только было достаточно) и возмущаясь.  
\- Эй, а как же финальный поцелуй, достойный самой Мэри Джейн? - обиженно выпятив нижнюю губу, проговорил Уилсон.  
\- Ты не особенно-то похож на Эм-Джей, Уэйд...  
\- Ну, если ты так на это смотришь, то я вполне согласен, чтобы её роль досталась тебе, - он многозначительно подмигнул маской (черт возьми, как?). - Но просто чтобы ты знал, рыжий мне идет куда больше твоего.  
\- Уэйд, что ты... - Паркер замолк на полуслове, рукой прикрыв глаза.  
\- Примериваешься? - Уилсон возник из-за его плеча, изо всех сил улыбаясь всеми своими зубами.  
\- Так, всё. Слушай! - зацепившись паутиной за оконный проём, Паркер как можно быстрее метнулся к окну, лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого сумасшедшего. - Мне ещё кучу дел надо успеть сделать, спасибо, конечно, что всё-таки пришёл. Но мне пора. Всего хорошего.  
\- И спасибо за рыбу? - финальным аккордом с улыбкой уточнил Уэйд. Питер, уже почти спрыгнувший с окна, аж повернулся в его сторону. Уилсон перекатывался с носков на пятки, сложив руки за спиной и, безусловно, невинно хлопая ресницами под этой своей маской. Представив эту картину во всей красе — а тем более, без ресниц — Питер встряхнул голову, стараясь избавиться от этого видения.  
И наконец-то уже спрыгнул с чёртового окна.


End file.
